


10 Days to Heaven

by hanzoy44



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad English, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzoy44/pseuds/hanzoy44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru only had 10 days to live because of his heart is not going to work. He told the doctor to not tell anyone about it include his family, teammates and Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwaizumi can sense that Oikawa is being weird lately. Kindaichi is the one who stab Oikawa at the heart because of jealousy to Hajime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Bloody Heart

Iwaizumi Hajime POV;

They already finished their volleyball training. As usual Iwaizumi and Oikawa going to walk together to their own home. Of course they always finished the training in the late night. 

"Iwa-chan, I need to go to wash my face at the toilet. Wait for me ok?" Said Oikawa while wink at Iwaizumi

"Whatever, if youre too late. Im going to leave you"

"Iwa-chan, soooo mean" 

After that, Oikawa go to the toilet alone and I need to wait for the shittykawa at the bench.

Oikawa Tooru POV;

And I walked to the toilet. Man, its too dark. Everyone else already go home and Iwa chan is waiting for me far away at the bench.. Why must the toilet always this far? Then, I go to find the switch to turn on the light. But suddenly, I heard a foot step.

"Iwa-chan .... ?" I said

And its getting closer. Im getting scared and trying to run away but the man in the shadow is blocking me.

"What the hell, who are you!?" I said, and then I heard he is laughing.

"Hahahaa.. Who are meeee??" Then he reveal his face and I was so shocked that he is holding a knife while point at me. But the most shocking thing is, he is Kindaichi

"Why are you doing? Playing with the knife or what haha" Im trying to calm him

"Well, I feel so jealous about you and Iwaizumi, so I wanted to take a revenge. Can I?" Then he laugh. He come closer.. steping the floor and I tried to find something to stop him but it is too dark ! I start to shout Iwa-chan name because maybe he is now waiting me at the bench but it is too far.

"HAJIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" after I shout. Kindaichi panic and stab me at the heart.

Its really hurt.. Before I pass out because loss too many blood. I can see Kindaichi is runing and 3 minutes later. I can hear Iwa-chan voice calling my name.

Iwaizumi Hajime POV;

"Fuck... Where is this shittykawa.." Im cursing at the bench. Its already been 20 minutes Oikawa at the toilet. Well, maybe he is taking shit.

When I close my eyes to rest for awhile. I heard someone calling my name. More importantly it is Oikawa...


	2. Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru only had 10 days to live because of his heart is not going to work. He told the doctor to not tell anyone about it include his family, teammates and Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwaizumi can sense that Oikawa is being weird lately. Haru is the one who stab Oikawa at the heart because of jealousy to Hajime

On the chapter 2. I will change from Kindaichi to Haru. Poor Kindaichi to become murder lol.

Iwaizumi Pov;

Then Im waking up from the bench in the nervous state. I mean, Its 1am in the morning and its already late. Also the Shittykawa at the toilet and shouting my name. And the most confused part is, why did hr shout Hajime. He always called me Iwa chan. He only called me Hajime when he is at the urgent state.

And I skip my mind to think, and walk to the toilet.

"fuck... too far"

Oikawa Pov;

All of my sight is blurry, what I know is my shirt is wet with the blood. Also its hurt... so hurt. I cant breathe. Im start crying and pass out (faint). My hand is cold.

But suddenly I heard someone footstep, Im scared. Im scared that it is Haru. And then he is standing at the door to enter the toilet. I couldnt see his face and I pass out.

Iwaizumi Pov;

And I walk, I walk, And walk. Ok damn, why the principal build the toilet soo farrr. And I start run.

When I arrive at the outside of the toilet. I was thinking.

"Why, Oikawa didnt turn on the light?"

And then I step into the toilet.

"Hey Trashykawa, wher-"

And I saw someone lying at the floor with a red colour thing. Is it Blood? Is that Oikawa? 

"What the..."

Im searching for the switch tu turn on the light. Faster.. faster.. faster..  
And I found the switch and turn on the light.

Im freeze. I couldnt move. Im shocked. I.. I..

"OIKAWAAAAAAAAA!" I start shouting his name when I turn on the light and it is Oikawa the on that lying at floor.

I ran to Oikawa and start shaking his head. And put my head to his chest. Im focusing for a heartbeat. And there is.. So weak..

"Damn you idiot..." I take out my cellphone and start calling 911 and Oikawa's parent.

When they arrive,

Oikawa has being carried into the van ambulance. And Oikawa's mother is crying. Then Oikawa's Father come near me.

"How is this happening?" He ask

"I dont know. When I heard he shout my name. I come to check him" I answer

".... I see. So do you want to go home or follow us to hospital" Oikawa's father ask me

"I will go to hospital tomorrow.." 

"okay"

Then they disappear.

Im walking home alone... Oikawa always walk with me.Of course, were bestfriend. But now Im alone. How long?

"tsk..." Im start crying so hard 

[Tomorrow]

At the school...

"Dude, where is Oikawa?" Ask Makki

"Beat me" Matsun said

They both look at me that staring at the floor.

"Ok, so did the kiddo captain sprain his ankle or what yesterday?" They ask

"... he.." I said

"Hmm?"

"He got stabbed at his heart..." I said

"WHAT?!" They both shocked

"You gotta be kidding me" Makki said

"When? Where? How?"

"It is yesterday after over practiced on 12:30 middle night at the toilet... The reason is unknown" I answer

"Ok, lets go visit that careless captain and skip practice" I said

"Were on" They both said while making thumbs up.

And I go to Kunimi's classroom first year right?

"Kunimi"

"Yes?"

"Please tell the coach that I, Hanamaki and Matsun would not attend the practice" I said

"Ok then Iwaizumi senpai" He answer calmly

When I walk to the stair, I saw Haru.

"Hi Iwaizumii~" He said

"Hi"

"Do you want to walk home together?"

"No, I have something to do. Ok bye" And I go from his sight

"shit.."

[Go to hospital]

"Well lets buy some food for our captain" Makki said

"Use your own money dude haha" I said

"Ok you go to that shop. I go here. You go there.

And I buy milk bread. Since that is what Oikawa like

When they get out from the the shop. All of us bought Milk 

Will be continues later. It is now 7am and I had a class on 9am


End file.
